The Data Management Core will provide assistance in patient enrollment and follow-up, data management (data collecting, computer data entry), data analysis, and biostatistical support for all grant projects. Each project on the grant requires clinical in-formation. By consolidating this into a Core, each investigator can focus on his/her individual project. Clinical data is collected once rather than individually for each project (a cost effective approach). In addition, the core will provide support for data retrieval and biostatistical analysis. Again, as clinical data is required for all of the projects, consolidating the statistical support on the Core is cost effective. The biostatisticians will be familiar with the databases and will be able to integrate each project. The Core will contribute toward attainment of each project's objectives in that clinical outcome information (and associated cornorbidities and risk factors) are required for analysis of data for each of the projects. Clinical outcome is an end point for each of our projects.